1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket string with light emitting diode (LED) lamps for use in decorative lighting or illumination, one or more LED sockets which can be field installed or sold as parts, and a method for assembling the LED socket string.
2. Description of Related Art
LED light strings are known in the art. An LED light string has a number of discrete LED lamps strung together in series or parallel, and may cover full color spectrum (RGB). Each LED lamp can be controlled individually or collectively to emit light. Generally, the LED lamps in a conventional one string, one circuit model of the LED light string are not RGB.
The LED light strings can be attached to a cloth, or other media such as thin walls, plastic sheets via Velcro, or combined with a drop curtain to present textile backdrops. The LED light strings can have high brightness that is suitable in both dark environments and well-lit spaces.
However, conventional LED light strings are pre-made and do not allow easy replacement of failed LEDs due to normal wear and tear. Additionally, spacing among the LED sockets cannot be adjusted, and the sockets are not designed to allow the mounting of LED light strings onto fabric or hard surfaces.